The Irken, The Gallian, and The Earthling
by thedarkone1
Summary: A universe protector is hunting Zim down. Will she be a help, or menace to Dib?


Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine. It belongs to Viacom and Nick and the comic artist whose name I still can't remember. Bla Bla Bla, you know the rest.  
  
It seemed like another normal day for me, Deb a Gallia universe protector was going on a mission to, what was it, oh yeah Earth. My two leaders The Almighty Smartest told me that an insignificant alien called Zim, who was from that putrid Irken Empire was trying to take over this small pretty planet, and I was supposed to stop him. Earth was considered to be a primitive planet, considering the fact that their civilization was just started to rapidly develop only 300 years ago. (Think Industrial Revolution People!) This invader was only supposed to invade planet that were setting up colonies on different satellites and Earth people were close to doing this, but not quite. I thought that this would be a routine mission, but boy was I wrong.  
  
"Where should we land Deb?" Asked my Standard Information Robot. She was quite stupid most times, but right now she was acting normally.   
  
"Where does that Irken live?"   
  
"Um, right… THERE" shouted SIR, her eyes glowing an eerie orange.  
  
"Okay, set up base a block from the sick Irken."  
  
"Okey Dokey!" smiled SIR as she automatically guided the ship to the chosen location.  
  
~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~  
  
We just set up their base and put on their disguises. SIR was dressed as a blue kitty. Her zipper showed and she could stand made passerby stare, but it was good enough for this short mission. Her outfit was even worse. I wore a black wig which covered my long attune. I must say the wig was not very pretty, with its long, untidy hair, but at least it matched my light blue skin. Two large contacts covered my pink eyes. Well, at least this would keep most humans from being suspicious. I went into my base through a garden of pink flamingoes.   
  
~~~~Next day, Skool, Deb~~~~  
  
I went into this rancid building called a Skool the next day, since my sources told me that this was the place that the Irken went to find out stuff about the humans. I was sent to a small, desolate classroom. A strange old lady opened the door. She turned to the class.  
  
"This, new worthless person will join all of you other idiots in this classroom." Said Ms. Bitters "Her name is Deb. Deb, sit over there."   
  
While that snake lady Ms. Bitters was talking I noticed that that Irken and another strange boy was staring at me. The boy had black hair that looked as if it had never seen a real comb. He had some strange vision aids on his eyes. The snake lady motioned at a desk by the strange Earth boy.  
  
The Irken was staring at me with a look of utter disbelief, but then he turned away. This was not the case with the Earth boy. As soon as Ms.Bitters left the room the strange boy started addressing the class and me.  
  
"See, I told you there are aliens trying to take over the world, Zim got himself an accomplice!"   
  
A random kid said, "Dib, please she is just a little different."  
  
This human called Dib looking desperate said, "But she has blue skin, no nose, and no ears!"  
  
"Um… I have a skin condition!" I blurted out. Yes, I know this was a bad excuse, but if I hadn't thought up of something the Dib would have caught me.   
  
Luckily, the snake lady came.  
  
"I'm on to you Deb, others may not suspect anything but I'm on to you. When you least suspect it, I will expose you." The human boy said behind snake lady's back.  
  
Gulp.   
  
  
~~~~Next day Skool, Dib~~~~~  
  
I was in Skool on that day, watching Zim play with his pencil. How could I expose him? How? Maybe I could find some other weakness that Zim has. I turned back to watch Mrs. Bitters talk about AIDS and how if we weren't careful we would be doomed to receive this epidemic. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.   
  
"You will all be DOOMED" Ms. Bitters sled to get the door.   
  
What I saw next was amazing. She had just opened the door to a tall, blue girl with black hair. No, a tall black ALIEN was there. My jaw dropped. TWO aliens to deal with. Would this be fun or horrible?  
  
"This, new worthless person will join all of you other idiots in this classroom." Said Ms. Bitters "Her name is Deb. Deb, sit over there."   
  
Ms. Bitters told Deb to sit by me. She left, and right away I tried to blow her cover.  
  
"See, I told you there are aliens trying to take over the world, Zim got himself an accomplice!"   
A random kid said, "Dib, please she is just a little different."  
  
I was starting to get desperate, this was turning out to be the exact same thing that happened with Zim. "But she has blue skin, no nose, and no ears!"  
  
"Um… I have a skin condition!" She blurted out. Just then Ms. Bitters came in. I knew she was lying, but unfortunately the lie could easily fool my classmates.  
  
When Ms. Bitters wasn't looking I said to Deb, "I'm on to you Deb, others may not suspect anything but I'm on to you. When you least suspect it, I will expose you."  
  
She glanced at me quickly and then looked away. I think that I intimidated her. I will show her how hard it would be to even take over a portion of the Earth!  
  
~~~~Next day Skool, Zim~~~~~  
  
Well I was at this building called a Skool, getting information on these miserable bags of rotting flesh. The old lady was talking about this thing called AIDS and I was thinking on how I could use the so-called AIDS to conquer the earth. There was suddenly a big bang on the door.  
  
"You will all be DOOMED" Ms. Bitters sled to get the door  
  
When she opened the door a being looking like a Gallia Universe Protector slipped in. Curse those Gallian slugs. THEY STOPPED SOME OF THE INVASIONS FROM DOOM 1!! Curse their blue skins, curse their tall blue bodies, and curse THEM!!!   
  
"This, new worthless person will join all of you other idiots in this classroom." Said Ms. Bitters "Her name is Deb. Deb, sit over there."  
  
The snake teacher told the Gallian like human to sit by Dib. Their names rhymed. NOW I HAVE ENEMIES WITH RHYMING NAMES!!!   
  
The earth boy Dib was asking the Gallian like earthling some questions.  
  
After she said to him. "Um… I have a skin condition." I knew I didn't have to worry about any thing. Just because I lied about that didn't mean she lied… Did it?  
  
  
Weelll what do you think, sorry for not updating my other story, but I got a flash of brilliance, THIS. Please review!!!!  



End file.
